Au Rythme De Son Coeur
by ABreez
Summary: Le Phénix ne domine pas seulement en oiseau...   Lorsque Hermione est retrouvée nue, à demi-morte sur une route alors qu'elle venait de se faire touchée de plein fouet par un sort, le destin de tous est alors mis en jeu.
1. Prologue

Bonjour !

En ce début de vacances (éh oui, chez moi, c'est les vacances !) je vous livre la première fiction que j'écris avec plaisir.

Si, si, d'habitude j'écris avec plaisir, mais des Os, des Songsfic et je ne termine jamais le début des fictions que j'écris...

Après avoir écrit trois chapitres et sept pages sur un format ODF j'ai bien réfléchis, et finalement, je me suis dis qu'en trois heures, c'était plutôt pas mal, et qu'avec beaucoup de chance, je continuerais cette fiction là.

Pourquoi cette fiction là mieux que les autres ? Parce que celle là, je connais déjà la fin ! *rire*

Bref, inutile de rappeler que tous les personnages sont de la merveilleuse, la splendide et la magnifique, vous l'aurez tous reconnus, JK Rowling.

Cette fiction est basé sur l'aventure, l'action et la romance, un peu de drame également, mais en second plan.

Romance, d'accord, mais avec qui, me demanderiez vous. Applaudissez le célèbre couple ! DragoM et HermioneG. *rire* Mais il y aura aussi la description de deux autres couples que vous aurez la joie (ou pas) de découvrir au fils de votre lecture !

Traite de bavardage, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, en espérant que l'épilogue vous plaise !

* * *

><p><span>Épilogue.<span>

Elle courait. Ses cheveux giflaient ses joues meurtries pas de longues cicatrices encore fraîches, alors que des brindilles et des branches épineuses venaient peaufiner le travail déjà accomplis, sur le doux visage de la jeune femme.

Elle était nue, son corps entier contenait des hématomes, des cicatrices de toutes sortes et des plais noirs. Ses pieds nus s'enfonçaient dans la terre, la boue, les petits cailloux, alors que son corps que l'on devinait d'un blanc immaculé était partiellement recouvert de sang séché, et frais. Son regard sombre et noir de tristesse et de douleur s'illumina à la vu d'une lumière jaune à des mètres de là, elle allait sortir de cette forêt, enfin, se disait-elle. Mais sa joie ne dura guère longtemps alors qu'un éclair rougeâtre passa à quelques centimètres devant son visage.

Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba, face contre terre, en poussant un long gémissement de douleur. Elle trouva néanmoins le courage de se relever, elle était presque au but, quelques mètres de plus et elle serait sauvé, son cœur, son âme serait épargné, contrairement à son corps. Elle gémit en sentant quelque chose sortir de son ventre alors qu'elle se relevait avec rapidité, et portant une main à son corps, elle constata qu'une branche était venu se loger dans sa chair, puis entre ses organes alors qu'elle demeurait joue au sol. Elle déglutit difficilement, et c'est en boitant qu'elle évita à chaque fois, de justesse, les divers sorts lancés en sa direction.

Elle respirait à peine, son regard éteint ses derniers mois était à présent illuminé par le seul désir de rejoindre l'objet de ses désirs, la route.

La civilisation. Le monde. De pouvoir s'en sortir et raconter son histoire. De pouvoir s'en sortir et qu'ils soient réduit tous, autant qu'ils sont, a néant.

Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, la bouche entre ouvertes, ses lèvres que l'on devinait pulpeuses et fines étaient lacérées, sa gorge envieuse et capricieuse autrefois était couverte de plaies et on voyait nettement que des cordes avaient été nouées autour de celle ci. La jeune femme songeait à sa victoire, au moment où elle poserait pied sur le ciment, au sentiment de joie qui l'a parcourrait lorsqu'elle les regarderaient, effarés, coléreux et désireux de la faire saigner comme ils l'avaient fait durant de longs mois, mais et alors, elle fut stoppée dans sa léthargie par un klaxon. Elle sursauta d'effroi et, à peine eut-elle le temps de se rendre compte qu'elle avait posé pied sur le goudron, tout alla beaucoup trop vite.

Un éclair jaune jaillit d'une baguette, s'en suivit d'un regard perçant et d'un sourire carnassier, alors qu'un hurlement se manifesta, l'éclair vint fouetter le dos de la jeune femme avec violence, qui s'effondra sur la voiture qui roulait à pleine vitesse. Des rires lointains se firent entendre, alors que la voix inconnu hurlait toujours son effroi. Le corps de la jeune femme valsa dans les airs, avant de retomber lourdement à plat ventre devant le capot de la voiture qui s'était arrêté net. Les phares illuminaient le corps en vie, ou mort, de la jeune femme qui demeurait inerte. Des pas précipités se firent entendre, puis, un hurlement aiguë perça les tympans des gens aux alentours.

Le corps frêle et maigre de la femme jonchait le sol. Il était couvert d'hématomes sur les jambes, le dos, parcheminé de cicatrices plus ou moins longues, certaines, d'une dizaines de centimètres, d'autres, d'une trentaine. Mais la seule et unique cicatrices qui fit hurler la personne faisait un bon mètre. Du crâne jusqu'aux fesses, un long sillon fin et droit était tracé juste sur la colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme, et à chaque dizaine de centimètre, un trait perpendiculaire à la colonne était dessiné jusqu'aux côtes. Une masse de cheveux bruns flottait sur la nuque de la demoiselle, emmêlés et empli de brindilles et de terre, ils semblaient plus un poids, qu'une réelle forme de féminité.

La femme demeurait inerte, dans un coma profond, elle semblait en paix avec elle même...

* * *

><p>En espérant que cet épilogue vous ai plu, j'attend en tout et pour tout 5 commentaires pour vous poster le premier chapitre déjà prêt !<p>

Pourquoi mettre des commentaires ?

Tout simplement pour m'exprimer vos impressions. Cela me ferait vraiment plaisir, et me donnerait de l'énergie pour vous faire les meilleurs suites possibles et imaginables ! C'est toujours plus attrayant de ce dire qu'il y a des gens qui apprécient et suit vos fictions ;)

De quel droit tu imposes aux gens de mettre des reviews ?

Je ne vous imposes pas, chers lecteurs, de commenter ma fiction, mais cela me ferait très plaisir, autant des bons commentaires que des mauvais.  
>Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais une fiction et encore moins une sur Harry Potter, et comme je l'est exprimé auparavant, on se lasse d'écrire sans avoir forcément de commentaires de lecteurs qui te dise ce qui leur a plu ou non. Ce n'est qu'en ayant des critiques, qu'on avance !<p>

ABreez.


	2. Chapitre 1 Lors De Bons Souvenirs

Bonjour !

Je tiens avant tout à m'excuser auprès des personnes qui se sont sentis révulsés par ma demande de 5reviews et c'est pourquoi je met le chapitre 1 dès aujourd'hui.

Il est vrai que cela ne se fait pas, mais j'aurais aimé savoir combien, entre autre, de personnes ont aimés et suivent ma fiction. Et ainsi également savoir pourquoi elle n'est pas appréciée.

Alors je vous livre le chapitre 1, lequel j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1. Lors de bons souvenirs.<span>

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois qu'un long bruit sonore retentissait dans une pièce immaculé, à intervalle de temps, il se faisait, selon les visiteurs, toujours plus long, plus perçant, plus douloureux. La seule couleur que contenait la pièce, lorsque les visites étaient arrêtés, étaient une masse de cheveux bruns, qui dépassait d'un drap qui, généralement, recouvrait en parti un visage blanc et terne. La même masse de cheveux bruns qu'il y avait maintenant un mois, sur cette route, la même masse qui appartenait à cette femme meurtri. Néanmoins ils étaient plus court, désormais propre, ils redonnaient le sourire aux visiteurs de la jeune femme, qui perdait finalement le sourire après s'être souvenu que leur ami, leur connaissance, leur fille, leur nièce, était à présent entre la vie et la mort. La jeune femme avait recouvert à ses blessures, bien que toujours présentes, elles lui apportait plus un charme qu'un dégoût aux yeux de tous.

Une porte s'ouvrit. Des couleurs plus vives et gaies apparurent dans la pièce. D'abord une personne, puis deux, et enfin trois personnes entrèrent, en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière eux. Avec lenteur et presque sans bruit, chacun rejoignit un siège, comme si leur place était définit là depuis des siècles et des soupirs discrets s'échappèrent de la bouche de chacun.

«Bonjour Hermione.» Dit l'un.  
>Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient en bataille alors que son front garni d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair était à demi-couvert par des mèches rebelles. Ses yeux pétillants étaient surplombés par des lunettes ovales et un sourire timide était perché sur ses lèvres roses. Il vint prendre la main de la dite Hermione avec douceur et la caressa de son pouce maladroitement.<p>

Les deux autres se contentaient de regarder la scène avec attendrissement. Seul Harry arrivait à faire face à tout cela, seul Harry arrivait à se dire qu'elle s'en sortirait, et encore une fois, seul Harry était présent le jour où lui même l'avait découvert.

Tous trois restèrent plusieurs minutes, sans dire un mot, avant que la jeune femme accompagnant les deux jeunes hommes daigne prononcer une parole.

«Aujourd'hui nous avons été au parc de Poudlard, cela faisait longtemps qu'on y avait pas mit pied.»

Elle était rousse, arborant de belles tâches de rousseurs sur son visage et ses bras, elle souriait tendrement, bien qu'une infime tristesse se lisait dans son regard, elle comptait l'histoire de leur journée avec naturel, tout en espérant que la «malade» entendrait son récit dans son sommeil lourd.

«Nous y sommes allés quelques minutes avant le levé du soleil, et nous eûmes juste le temps de nous asseoir près de l'arbre sur lequel nous passions des heures, autrefois. C'est avec un sourire non dissimulé que nous avons regardés le soleil se levé, ses rayons rouges, jaunes et oranges nous transperçâmes nos iris dilatés. Recouvrant Poudlard d'un beau voile doré, la lumière n'avait pas mit une minutes pour donner aux fleurs, aux boutons, aux feuilles et aux arbres de la chaleur. Il devait être neuf heures lorsque nous nous sommes levés pour rejoindre la grande salle, afin de prendre notre petit déjeuner. Et comme chaque jour, nous avons commencés les cours dans la mauvaise humeur et dans l'espoir de te revoir très vite parmi nous Hermione...»

La voix de Ginerva Weasley était fendue, des larmes silencieuses perlaient au coin de ses yeux, pour ensuite glisser tel une caresse sur la joue de la rouquine. Dans un geste doux et simple, son frère lui prit les épaules et la ramena contre lui. Harry regardait la scène de ses yeux noir débordant de tristesse et de tendresse, avant de reposer son regard sur la belle au bois dormant. Il ne pu cacher un petit sourire naissant à cette pensé, alors qu'il se souvenait très bien du jour où leur meilleure amie leur avait confié pour tâche de lire le conte «La Belle Au Bois Dormant». Ils n'avaient alors pas tout de suite compris, mais face aux menaces de la belle, ils s'étaient très vite mit à lire. Finalement, ils avaient plutôt aimés, et avaient avoués que les moldus, bien qu'ils se compliquent la vie, étaient plutôt bon en tant qu'écrivain. Hermione, heureuse, leur avait alors avoué avec une joie non dissimulé que c'était son conte préféré, et que, bien le connaissant par cœur, adorait le lire, encore et encore. Tous, avaient rit et avaient donc commencés un débat sur ce conte pour enfant.

Le Survivant fut sorti de ses souvenirs par son meilleur ami, qui avait sorti un livre de sa poche, et qui commençait sa lecture par des murmures cependant, compréhensibles.

«Il était une fois un roi et une reine qui étaient si fâchés de n'avoir point d'enfants, si fâchés qu'on ne saurait dire. Ils allèrent à toutes les eaux du monde, vœux, pèlerinages, menues dévotions; tout fut mis en œuvre, et rien n'y faisait. Enfin pourtant la reine devint grosse, et accoucha d'une fille: on fit un beau baptême; on donna pour marraines à la petite princesse toutes les fées qu'on pût trouver dans le pays, le roi et la reine en trouvèrent sept, afin que chacune d'elles lui faisant un don, comme c'était la coutume des fées en ce temps-là, la princesse eût par ce moyen toutes les perfections imaginables.»

Harry et Ginny souriait distraitement, l'écoutant à peine, tous deux étaient plongés dans les souvenirs, leur pensées qui ne contenaient qu'une seule et unique personne, leur amie, ici présente, dans le coma.

Alors que les trois jeunes adolescents s'étaient assoupis, le frère et la sœur dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et la main d'Harry renfermant celle d'Hermione, le rythme d'habitude si lent et long du Défibrillateur se mit à accéléré rapidement, perçant les tympans de nos trois jeunes amis qui se réveillèrent en sursaut. La panique leur gagna, alors que plusieurs médecins et infirmières entrèrent dans la pièce, leur demandant de quitter la chambre au plus vite.

Dans la salle d'attente, seul Harry, Ronald et Ginerva attendaient. La rouquine avaient de longs sillons de larmes séchés sur ses joues moites, tandis que le roux arborait une mine déconfite, les yeux explosés de retenir ses pleurs. Seul Harry avait le dos droit, et semblait confiant. Mais derrière ses airs de dur, se cachait un cœur et une âme toute rebondit par la peur de perdre sa meilleure amie. Si l'on observait le survivant d'un peu plus près, nous pûmes comprendre qu'il était sans doute le plus atteint des trois. Les poings serrés sur ses genoux, ses phalanges étaient blanchis, tandis que ses joues arboraient une jolie couleur rosie, sa mâchoire était contractée au maximum. Son attitude montrait très clairement qu'il était sur le point d'exploser, et Merlin seul sait s'il aurait déjà craqué, si ses amis n'avaient pas été là.

Personne et même pas eux n'aurait pu dire depuis combien de temps ils étaient là, dans cette salle d'attente entrain de se ronger les sangs, mais alors que Ronald allait se lever pour prendre un café pour sa sœur, un médecin qui avait une fiche dans sa main apparut au bout d'un couloir. Il se dirigeait droit vers eux, et venait de sortir de la chambre d'Hermione. Harry, qui avait bien vu que Ron c'était arrêté dans tous ses mouvements, se leva afin de voir qu'est ce qui tracassait le rouquin, et ses yeux brillèrent d'un nouvel éclat lorsqu'il aperçut le médicomage.

Il semblait confus, ses lunettes rondes sur le nez, perdu en pleine réflexion, il s'approchait des jeunes avec une démarche hésitante. Après un long soupire, il plongea sa fiche dans sa poche de blouse blanche et regarda gravement les trois adolescents. Ils attendaient, impatient de savoir le verdicts, mais le médecin ne savait, apparemment, comment prendre la chose.

«Écouter jeunes gens... Nous avons fait notre maximum, et nous même ne comprenons pas réellement ce qu'il s'est passé, mais lorsque le Défibrillateur a commencé à dérailler, et à s'affoler, il a fallut agir très vite. Lorsque vous êtes sorti de la pièce où se trouvait votre jeune amie, elle a commencé à avoir des crises de tremblements de plus en plus violents, et il a fallut l'attacher et...

-Venez en au fait ! Gronda Harry sur les nerfs, les larmes aux yeux.

-Monsieur je suis désolé, nous ne comprenons pas, une enquête est en cours mais... Le docteur soupira. Votre amis a disparue.

Il y eu plusieurs minutes de silence.

-Disparu ? Murmura Ronald qui serrait sa sœur, en larmes, dans ses bras.

-Disparu, oui monsieur. Peu après l'avoir plus ou moins stabilisée, les médecins étaient parti et il ne restait que quelques infirmières papotant et moi même qui vérifiait ses tests du matin même... Expliqua le médecin.

-Mais quelqu'un ne disparaît pas comme cela ! Explosa le Survivant. Vous êtes quelqu'un d'incompétent par Merlin, une jeune femme, qui plus est dans le coma, ne disparaît pas en quelques secondes, alors qu'elle faisait un arrêt cardiaque quelques temps auparavant!

-Les policiers sont en route, ne vous énervez donc pas... Tenta de rassurer l'homme vêtu de blanc.

-Que je ne m'énerve pas ? Demanda calmement Harry. Vous trouvez que la situation n'a rien d'inquiétant, d'énervant ? Continua l'homme à la cicatrice, tout en haussant le ton. Vous foutez vous éperdument de la figure des visiteurs ! Hurla Harry.

-Harry y suffit. Tinta une voix au fond du couloir, qui eu pour effet de calmer instantanément le jeune aux cheveux de jais.

Tous les quatre se retournèrent pour faire face à Albus Dumbeldor.

* * *

><p>En espérant que cela vous ai plu, n'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions !<p>

A vendredi prochain pour le chapitre 2 !

ABreez.


	3. Chapitre 2 Quand les démons surgissent

Bonjour, lecteurs !

Je vous présentes ici le chapitre 2, intitulé : Quand les démons surgissent.

En espérant que vous prenez toujours autant de plaisir à lire ma fiction...

Abreez.

* * *

><p>Grand et majestueux, le directeur de la célèbre école Poudlard se trouvait au bout du couloir, vêtu de sa longue robe d'un bleu ciel, il regardait avec malice ses trois élèves de septième année qui étaient sur le bord du gouffre, alors qu'il souriait au coin.<p>

«Merci monsieur Cofrage, je vais m'occuper de ses trois chenapan... Sourit Dumbeldor en désignant les trois élèves, stupéfait.

-Monsieur vous... Commença Harry qui était désormais dans tous ses états.

-Tais-toi donc Harry, l'heure n'est pas aux explications.

-Mais il a...

-Harry Potter daignerais-tu te taire une minutes. Vociféra le directeur.»

Son élève se tu, alors qu'ils prenaient l'ascenseur afin de rejoindre le parking.

Une fois dans celui ci, qui était désert, le directeur pria Ronald de transplaner avec sa sœur à l'école, qu'il rejoindrait le dortoir des Gryffondors et qu'ils feraient comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ronald acquiesça non sans résistance et ils transplanèrent finalement, laissant pour seul Harry qui se posait mille questions, et Dumbeldor qui affichait un air grave.  
>Après plusieurs minutes de silence, le Survivant se mit face au directeur et demanda dans un murmure.<p>

«Où est-elle?»

Albus fut comme sortit de sa léthargie et la lumière si souvent reconnu dans les yeux du vieil homme, était éteinte.

«Harry, mon garçon, commença t-il. Lorsque vous avez retrouvé Miss Granger, qui avait disparu pendant plus d'un an, il vous faut savoir que les chances, à ce moment là, de retrouver votre si bonne amie, était minime.»

Il soupira. Ses mains, tout comme son corps, tremblait légèrement, du à la vieillesse, et dans un mouvement lent mais précis, il prit sa baguette situé dans la poche intérieur de sa cape d'un bleu cristallin. Portant le bout de bois précieux à sa tempe droite, ses yeux ridés se fermèrent, tandis que ses lèvres fines et gercés murmuraient des paroles incompréhensibles pour le jeune adulte. Décollant la baguette de sa tempe, un long finalement argenté sortit de cette dernière, pareil à des cheveux d'ange, ils étaient par trois, s'enroulant les uns autour des autres, ils brillaient. Dumbeldor tandis sa main droite, inoccupée, et une pansine apparut sous celle ci. D'abord petite, elle s'élargit, Harry du reculer afin de ne pas être écraser par l'objet magique qui se formait sous ses yeux. Même après dix huit ans, le vieil homme réussissait à étonner son disciple. La pansine qui apparut était, à la fin de sa transformation, la même que celui dont disposait son professeur dans son bureau. La garçon en fut surprit, tandis que la directeur faisait tomber la mèche de cheveux d'ange argenté dans l'eau clair.

«Mon garçon, reprit-il, ce que tu vas voir là, personne ne doit être au courant. Contentes-toi de regarder, n'essaie pas de comprendre.»

Le vieil homme semblait plus sérieux que jamais, et après un bref signe de tête, Harry plongea son crâne dans l'eau devenu à présent noir.

«_Autour de lui se dessinait le parc de Poudlard dans toute sa beauté, le soleil venait à peine de se lever, caressant les fleurs de ses rayons jaunes et rouges, il illuminait le château tout entier. Tous, dormaient encore, profitant de ce dimanche matin, alors qu'une élève seconde année, tout au plus, se baladait tranquillement dans le champ de fleur. Plissant les yeux, Harry reconnu là, la célèbre Mimi Geignarde. Il en fut surprit, il avait toujours pensé que Mimi avait été un fantôme rien de plus, mais là, il l'a voyait, en chair et en os, un sourire heureux aux lèvres, alors que ses couettes habituelles se soulevaient en se rabaissaient au rythme de sa danse. De ci, de là, elle se penchait, cueillait une fleur, puis repartait dans sa danse folle. Hésitant, il l'a suivit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête devant l'eau noir du lac. Elle semblait heureuse avec elle même, et le garçon aux cheveux de jais, sourit. Elle commença à chanter un air de mozart, quand des rires se firent entendre derrière elle. Elle se releva en quelques secondes, et son regard bleu, si clair, déstabilisa le Survivant, lorsqu'il passa au noir. Trois garçons approchaient, l'un deux avait des lunettes carrés, l'autre, des cheveux d'un blond irréel et un dernier était plutôt corpulent. Ils riaient, et semblaient être là pour embêter la jeune fille, pour leur plaisir personnel. _

_«Mais regardez qui voilà, la pauvre et malheureuse Mimi Geignarde!»_

_Se moqua le premier. Harry frissonna. Même lorsqu'elle était en vie, jeune et pleine d'énergie, la pauvre était déjà surnommée ainsi... _

_«Dis nous Mimi, qu'est ce que cela fait d'être la risée des Poustoufle?»_

_Railla le blond, alors qu'ils l'entouraient à présent. Le garçon à lunette s'amusait à titiller ses cheveux, les tirant, les emmêlant, tandis que le blond avait prit son visage entre son pouce et son index, serrant sa mâchoire avec force. Le troisième et dernier, lui, de sa main droite, avait emprisonné ses poignets, et de sa main gauche, caressait violemment les courbes non définis de la jeune fille. _

_«Laissez moi...» Supplia t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. _

_Mimi Geignarde n'osait pas bouger. Seul les rires rauques des trois autres élèves lui répondirent. Elle avait peur, toute la tristesse se lisait dans son regard, alors que le ciel, autrefois d'un bleu étonnant, c'était en quelques secondes transformé en un ciel nuageux. _

_«Tu es laide, informe et geignarde d'où ton nom, pourquoi laissez une proie aussi facile ma chère, qu'une vulgaire sang-de-bourbe?» Riposta le garçon corpulent. _

_«Je ne vous ai rien fait...» tenta t-elle vainement de ce défendre._

_«Si tu es au monde, toi, laideron, tu nous afflige chaque jour de ta laideur maladive!» Cracha le blond. _

_Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux noirs cendre, alors que sa mâchoire se serra soudainement, ce qui surprit ce dernier. Elle tremblait, alors qu'un éclair retentit, faisant sursauter les trois amis. _

_«Zabini, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ...» Interrogea le blond, inquiet. _

_«Je n'en sais rien Malfoy!» Minauda le noir corpulent._

_«Qu'est ce que tu as fais sale sang-de-bourbe!» Cracha le garçon à lunette en s'approchant dangereusement de Mimi._

_«Je n'ai rien fais, je... je le jure!» Tremblota t-elle. _

_«Tu mens! Tu joues avec le temps! Tu crois nous faire peur parce que tu es la fille de la descendante de Poustoufle?» Railla le même garçon. _

_«Calmes-toi Lestrange, elle ne peut rien faire elle...» Commença son ami, Zabini.  
>«Me calmez? Cette pauvre sang impur crois nous avoir en nous faisant peur avec des éclairs maudits ! Tu n'es qu'un déchet de la nature ma pauvre, tu ne vaux pas plus qu'un elfe de maison, je préférerais nettoyer moi même mes vêtements que te les confier. Regardes toi tu ne ressembles à rien, avec tes couettes et tes cheveux gras, ton visage est aussi rond qu'une citrouille...» <em>

_Mais Lestrange fut coupé dans ses insultes par un éclair venant foudroyer juste devant lui, l'herbe verte désormais noire. La jeune fille sursauta, et tomba à la renverse, sur le dos. Elle grimaça, s'étant fait mal, mais son ennemi revint à la charge, baguette en main, alors que ses amis essaient tant bien que mal de le faire reprendre conscience. _

_«Tu mériterais un doloris pour ce que tu viens de faire!» Cracha t-il, alors que ses amis frissonnèrent. _

_«Lestange, tu es devenu fou? On devait juste lui faire pe...»_

_«Tais-toi Malfoy! Tu vas payer pour avoir voulu me foudroyer... ENDOLORiS!» Hurla t-il, baguette en avant. _

_Un éclair rouge vif se dirigea vers la cible, avant de la frapper violemment en quelques millisecondes. Elle hurla, se courbant de douleur, gigotant dans tous les sens, alors que le regard meurtrier de l'élève de cinquième année, sang pur, la foudroyait. Ses amis de quatrième année étaient surpris, et un éclair de douleur logeait dans leur regard choqués. Finalement, le cri cessa, alors que la jeune femme avait la respiration haletante. _

_«Je... Je n'ai rien... Fait...» Murmura t-elle par accoue. _

_«Tu existe et cela est bien suffisant.» Cracha t-il en la regardant sauvagement. _

_«Tu... le... regrettera...» Souffla t-elle.  
>Alors qu'il allait répondre, la pluie se mit à tomber, alors que les muscles entiers de la jeune femme se mirent à trembler violemment. Les trois amis froncèrent les sourcils, ne comprenant guère se qu'il arrivait à la jeune fille. Elle se leva péniblement sur ses pieds, ses yeux d'un bleu clair qui s'étaient transformés en un noir cendre, étaient désormais explosés, les veines rouges ressortaient de sa rétine, la pupille se confondait avec l'iris, le tout, d'un noir de jais. Tout ses poils étaient relevés, et ses cheveux bougeaient en rythme avec le vent. <em>

_Les trois amis étaient confus, et surpris, alors qu'ils admiraient la jeune fille. _

_«Je. N'ai. Rien. Fait!» Hurla t-elle, tandis qu'un éclair vint frapper l'herbe juste devant les adolescents. _

_«Lestrange, que ce passe t-il?» Hurla Malfoy. _

_«Elle est folle!»_

_«Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça lui arrive, on me l'avait dit...» Avoua Zabini. _

_«Et qu'attendais-tu pour nous le dire, hein?» Gronda Lestrange. _

_«Mais je...»_

_Un seconde éclair jaillit, faisant fuir Malfoy et Zabini, alors que Lestrange était poussé vers la fille à l'aide du vent. Il se débattait, le cœur battant la chamade, les éclairs de plus en plus violents se déchaînait contre lui. _

_Finalement, il fut à quelques centimètres du visage fou de la jeune fille, qui murmura à son égard._

_«Je n'ai rien fait...» Le ton n'était plus aussi dur et violent, mais plutôt faible et doux, mêlé à de la tristesse. _

_Un éclair éclata de nouveau, juste entre Mimi Geignarde et Lestrange, frôlant leur deux nez. _

_Soudain, elle s'effondra, lui avec, l'un en face de l'autre, à genoux. Leur respirations étaient saccadées, le temps redevint clair sous l'effarement de son ennemi, qui hésita, mais finalement, toucha l'épaule de la jeune fille. Elle sursauta, le visage clair, ses rétines étaient de nouveau blanches comme la neige, ses yeux d'un bleu clair et ses pupilles dilatées. Elle pleurait, et dit d'une voix fraîche. _

_«Je n'ai rien fait...»_

_Lestrange sursauta violemment, se redressa sur ses deux jambes et partit en courant, laissant la jeune fille, seule, incompréhensive.»_

Harry se tourna face au directeur, les yeux indiquant clairement une incompréhension totale. Le directeur, le regarda à la fois attristé et inquiet. Harry s'approcha doucement du directeur, voulant lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé, pourquoi Mimi avait-elle réagit ainsi et pourquoi finalement, ne se souvenait-elle de rien. Mais le directeur le stoppa de sa main droite et murmura seulement.

«Hermione Granger est comme Mimi. En ce moment même elle est à Poudlard. Elle a reçut un sort Harry. Elle est en danger.»

Finalement, Albus Dumbeldor disparu, laissa pour seul Harry et ses interrogations muettes.

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !<p>

A vendredi prochain pour le chapitre 3. Pas de Comparaison possible.

[ Extrait.

_Harry rigola face à la comparaison de ses deux êtres qui se détestent, voyant Hermione comme du papier collant, et Mimi Geignarde comme une mouche qui serait attirée par ce même papier..._ ]


End file.
